Call of Duty: Covert Ops
Single Player Levels﻿ Flashback Briefing Recon Breakout The Agency Evac Hostage Crisis Da Grande The Airfield Crash Site Chopper Gunner Devastator The Tunnels Tango Incoming All for One, One for All Locations Lima, Peru Mexico City Northern Mexico Prison, Southwestern Peru Southwestern Brazil Washington DC Yucatan Peninsula﻿ Multiplayer Factions CIA Peruvian Resistance Spetsnaz Communists North Koreans South Koreans Killstreaks 3 - Recon Plane - A plane provides recon for 30 seconds. 4 - Counter-Recon Plane - A plane jams the enemies radar. 5 - Care Package - A package is dropped, giving the player ammo or a killstreak. 5 - Napalm Charge - A charge is activated, covering an area in napalm for 15 seconds. 6 - Bombardment - Two locations are chosen which are bombarded by artillery. 7 - Attack Helicopter - An attack helicopter fires at enemies. 7 - Chemical Strike - A chemical weapon similar to the one in The Tunnels is dropped on a chosen area for 30 seconds. 9 - Grand Slam - A Grand Slam bomb is dropped on an area of the map. Extremely useful for spawn trapping or objective based game modes. 11 - Helicopter Control - A player controls a helicopter and can fly it around the map. It lasts for a minute and deploys one set of flares. 11 - Attack Dogs - A pack of 8 dogs are unleashed on the map. 13 - Tank Assault - The players is given control of a tank that can drive around the map. The main gun and the machine gun can both be used. Perks See: Perks of Call of Duty: Covert Ops Maps Airfield - Peruvian Resistance vs. Communists - A medium sized map with a large runway in the center containing several airplanes. A complex on the southwestern side provides sniper posistions over the runway, and several other buildings lead to the runway, which is the most fought over posistion on the map. Crashed planes also provide cover. It is based off the single player level The Airfield. Capital - North Koreans vs. South Koreans - A large map with a very large building in the center. Tunnels go from this building to two sides of the map. Close quarters combat often takes place within the building. Surrounding it are much smaller huts which the player can go in. For open spaces, destroyed vehicles provide cover. Carnage - North Koreans vs. South Koreans - A medium sized map with many areas destroyed and wrecked. Destroyed bits of wall provide cover. There are many buildings, but most have holes in the roof or sides ripped off. A beach area is also accessed, with sand dunes for cover. With all the destroyed bits, getting around the map can be a bit difficult. Based on the single player level Devastator. Casino - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A medium sized map taking place in and around a casino. A road around the casino can be fought on, with fountains and hedges providing cover. The first level of the casino can be accessed, and windows provide sniping posistions. Chemical Strikes and Napalm Charges, if tactically placed, can block off sections of the map. Desert - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A smallish-medium map that takes place in the middle of the desert. 3 trenches run through the map, one large one near the center and two branching of it. Along the trenches are a couple of bunkers. There is a couple of small wooden huts around the map. It is similar to Wasteland from MW2. Divided - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A medium-large map taking place around the Berlin Wall during the beginning of its construction. It is easy to snipe on this map, because there are several watchtowers and spots on the wall provide sniping positions and many wideopen spaces in places between the wall. Underground tunnels can lead into the wall or across the wall. The tunnels can be locked or unlocked, and cannot be changed until 30 seconds after. Highway - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A large map with a large highway running diagonally across the center. The highway is elevated, and provide an advantage as players below can be easily shot. The highway is the most contested part, but the only way to get on are ladders, so landmines can be placed at the top, giving an easy kill. A ramp is located that can get on the highway, but is only accessible when the Tank Assault killstreak is active. Based on the singleplayer level All for One, One for All. Island Chain - North Koreans vs. South Koreans - A small map taking place on two islands off the South Korean coast. The two islands can be crossed by either the bridge, which is faster but more deadlier because you can be seen, and through the water, which is slower but more safer. Land mines can be placed under the water, but only a maximum of 3 at a time for one team. Trees can be climbed, providing sniping positions. Bushes and small huts also provide cover. Outpost - Peruvian Resistance vs. Communists - A medium sized map that takes place in a rainforest. There are several good sniping posistions, including in trees, hiding in the tall grass, or on top of the lone building. The lone building is a complex on the left side of the map. This map is mostly outdoors. Based on the singeplayer level Da Grande. Ship - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A medium sized map taking place on a boat. Only the front part and middle parts of the boat can be accessed, but the two parts also contain a large helipad with destroyed helicopters providing cover, a control tower, and stairs leading to a small layer in the rooms below. It is often difficult to get kills with Tank Assault and helicopter killstreaks. Based on the Black Ops single player level Redemption. Snowfall - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A medium sized map taking place in a small Alaskan village. Buildings can be accessed and can be used to shoot at players at many roads. At the center is a crossroads, with several cars and sheds providing cover. The Tank Assault killstreak is advised, as their are many roads and all of the buildings have windows. Beware of campers, as it is pretty easy to hide in a corner in a building. Temple - Peruvian Resistance vs. Communists - A medium sized map taking place around a temple in the Amazon Rainforest. Around the temple are forests with small trails in them, and small trenches can provide places to ambush the enemy. Inside the temple the roofs have collapsed, which means arial killstreaks can target players inside the temple. On top of the temple is a shrine, which can provide sniping positions around the map. Test Grounds - CIA vs. Spetsnaz - A medium sized map with open spaces at the center. Near the center are two silos which look over the map, making a good sniping posistion. Around the southern edge there is a building with two levels that can be accessed. Weapons﻿ Primary *M1 Garand - Rifle *Mosin Nagant - Rifle *Arisaka - Rifle *SVT-40 - Rifle *Lee Enfield - Rifle *AK-47 - Rifle *M2 Carbine - Rifle *M3 - Submachine gun *Thompson - Submachine gun *PPSh-41 - Submachine gun *Type 100 - Submachine gun *MP40 - Submachine gun *BAR - Light Machine gun *Type 92 - Light Machine gun *ZB vz. 26 - Light Machine gun *RPD - Light Machine Gun *DP-28 - Light Machine Gun *Springfield - Sniper Rifle *Hanyang 88 - Sniper Rifle *SKS - Sniper Rifle *Type 44 - Sniper Rifle Zombies With the release of the game, two new zombie maps came: Mountaintop and Mountaintop Mountaintop features the four original characters: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. The storyline continues from Moon. With the Earth destroyed, the four head back in time to try to stop the zombie apocolypse from beginning. They teleport back in time to 1953 in North Korea. They realize it was a former Japanese Group 935 testing site. Zombies begin to attack the four, and a battle begins. It features a new wonder weapon: the Leyden Cannon, which launches a rocket that releases electrical energy at any nearby zombies. Meteor The four return in this map. They travel to the Tunguska crash site to eradicate the Element 115 there. Russian zombies are the enemy in this map. A miner zombie appears, which attempts to disable Perk-machines and the Pack-a-Punch. A new wonder weapon appears: the Vortex Machine, which creates a vortex and sucks all zombies into it. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Covert Ops